


Tagged.

by lavenderhoneymndes



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Badboy!Shawn, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Graffiti, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderhoneymndes/pseuds/lavenderhoneymndes
Summary: Badboy!Shawn takes you out on a date.
Relationships: Shawn Mendes/Reader, Shawn Mendes/You
Kudos: 3





	Tagged.

It was nearing sunset when you feel your phone buzz with a new text, heart skipping a beat when you see the name flash across your screen. 

_Shawn <3: Come outside, and bring a jacket. _

You smile down at your screen and without thinking, grab the first hoodie you see, and head towards the door. When you get outside, you see Shawn, leaning against his truck arms crossed his chest. 

“Hey, baby.” He smiles down at you wrapping you in a tight hug. 

“Hi.” you lean up giving him a quick kiss. “Where are we going.” 

“It’s a surprise.” you stand back raising an eyebrow at him, “Don’t worry, you’ll like it.” 

The whole drive, he refused to give you any clues, but when you pull over at the bridge, just outside of town you knew he was looking for trouble. He steps out of his truck, grabbing his backpack from the back before walking around to open the door for you. 

“Come on.” he smiles, taking your hand. 

You start making your way down the hill, towards to the entrance of the tunnel under the bridge.

“Shawn, we shouldn’t be down here,” you whisper concerned, slowly maneuvering yourself through the plants. 

“It’s fine, I do it all the time.” He notices you struggling, and takes your hand to help guide you down, lifting you over the final jump. 

Upon entering the tunnel there is no sign of any of its original cement. All of the walls are covered in graffiti, each piece with its own unique style. But there’s one that catches your eye. It’s a massive piece that takes up most of the wall to your right full of color, and amazing detail work. Whoever painted it was clearly trying to get a message across, what that was you couldn’t quite pinpoint. But it was more than graffiti, it was art. You look closer at the bottom corner and notice two small letters like a signature. S.M 

“Did you do this?” 

“Yeah.” He admits, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“It’s amazing.” 

“Thanks.” He reaches into his bag and hands you a spray paint can. “Um, I thought it’d be fun to paint something together.” He moves towards the wall, taking the cap off his can. 

You look down at the can in your hands and then back up at Shawn. 

“Honey it’s fine. Look at all the art.” He says, giggling at your concern. You move towards the wall and paint a simple line, and Shawn gives you a little smile. “See. Not that scary is it?” You roll your eyes at him and pick up another color from his backpack.

Your not sure what it is your trying to paint, but you just go with it, looking at Shawn's work ever so often. He was totally in his element, ever stroke he made, seemed to flow into the next. 

You ended up using every color that Shawn had brought with him, and it turned out looking like a muddled blob of color. In your best attempt to fix it, you take the black can and paint a simple smiley face over the mess you created. 

Once done the two of you stand back, admiring the pieces of art side by side. Shawn standing behind you, wrapping his arms around you, resting his chin on the top of your head. 

“I don’t know if I have a career in graffiti but it's not too bad if I do say so myself.” Joked, placing your hands on your hips.

“I like it.” he giggles, placing a kiss to the top of your head. “What do you wanna call it?” 

“How about, ‘I Tried’,” you say, and he lets out another hearty laugh. 

You look over at Shawns and it's a stunning piece. Two of a man and a woman, with a beautiful explosion of different colors behind them. There are different lines, and shapes with some shadows. It’s a perfect balance between chaos and calm. 

“Yours is beautiful.” 

“You think so?” he asked, anxious. 

“I love it.” You smile leaning further leaning into him. 

“I think I’ll call it…‘Star-Crossed’.” 

“Star-Crossed?” 

“Yeah. Like star-crossed lovers. Romeo and Juliet. The whole bit.” He smirks down at you. 

You turn around, wrapping your arms around his neck, playing, running your fingers through his hair. “Romeo and Juliet huh?”   
For a guy with a reputation like his, Shawn was probably the sweetest and smartest people you’d ever met. 

And quite the romantic. 

“Yeah, well minus a few things but-” you let out a big laugh, leaning your head on his chest, before looking back up at him. 

“I think it’s perfect.” 

“Good.” 

It may not have been the most conventional date, but that was just you and Shawn. Nothing about your love story was conventional. But it was yours, and you wouldn’t trade it for the world.


End file.
